User talk:Sledgehammerx
HI sup mate can you help with Hitman 2? there are several refs there that need additions or more info Mr Gica (talk) 18:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes the locations e.g. Hayamoto's Mansion , Petronas Towers, St.Petersburg etc. Also would be great to expand the Trivia and "Inhabitants" Section e.g. there is no mention of Guillani's brother so some pictures or information would be great. i also added a further easter egg on the Jacuzzi job Trivia so any help would be nice ty. Image issue Hi Sledgehammerx, an image you uploaded, Alligator.png, appears to be completely pitch black. Are you sure it is the right image? If you need help, you can contact me. Thanks, Sledgehammerx. Alex007XTalk Page 12:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : You are right, the crocodile blends very well with its surrounding (and my monitor XD). My mistake for that, sorry. I have uploaded a brightened version of the image. Thanks, Sledgehammerx Alex007XTalk Page 13:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Featured Editor :) Hi Sledge :) Just want to let you know that you have been made Featured Editor alongside Jpx400 (see main page). :) Your awesome work hasn't gone unnoticed by the community and we are grateful for your many great edits. We will be including this information in the next Community Blog too (next week).:) Kaloneous (talk) 16:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Sledgehammerx! Thanks for catching some of my typos/misdirecting links. I get into a groove sometimes and overlook the simple stuff. :) Khrodes (talk) 05:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Disguises Hey Sledge, I just wanted to bounce something off of you before we get too much further into the disguises. I'm thinking of creating a disguise template that will mimic the weapons one we're currently using for them, except the name will be displayed at the top rather than the bottom, and be an orange color. This is to keep things color coded, and to try and keep things clean. Using a weapons template for a disguise template was kind of an err on my behalf. What do you think? We'll have to go back and update the existing disguises. - Khrodes (talk) 04:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I created a new template for disguises. Currently it is not color coded - it just uses a grey header - but it only requires an image parameter. Here is the template: Template:InfoboxDisguise :All of the disguises I added from Blood Money so far are already using it. :As for how generic the page names are, that's something I realized last night. I'm thinking of making a page for the A Vintage Year Guard disguise and naming it "Vineyard Guard", and the Curtains Down one "Opera House Guard". While it doesn't reflect what it is in game exactly, it would make organizing things on the wiki a lot easier, and cleaner. - Khrodes (talk) 06:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I just saw your message on my talk page. The new frontal shots for Codename 47 look great - having the rear view in a gallery isn't half bad either. ::I'm going to get back to making disguise pages for Blood Money tonight. I'm going to create the Vineyard Guard and Opera House Guard (and other similar ones) so they aren't so generic. - Khrodes (talk) 03:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi, Sledgehammerx. Thanks for the response. The link you provided confirmed copyright status of the walkthrough. Thanks and Happy New Year :) Alex007XTalk Page 08:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Frontal Shots I saw you mentioned in Khordes' talk page that you found out a way to take frontal shots of 47 in Codename 47. How is that? if you want to keep it a secret, or reply here or on my talk page. May the Force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 16:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) The new phase of this wiki Hello again, as you may have known by my edit to your page, that I am trying to convert this wiki into an in-universe encyclopedia. Nesty has given a go-go (well, a partial one. She is concerned that if I try more, I might get stick in one point, well, I'll prove it wrong.), so, keep your foot here! i.e: I don't want you to get inactive :) I don't know where Alex is, but Vulfas recently changed his userpage stating that he is temporarily inactive, well, he did it just recently after a lot of inactivity. So, keep on editing! Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 11:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Did you get this?Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 02:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll assist you, but we have to restart the Handler project... Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 04:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi dude! You make a really great job! I find something exciting about a privacy military agencie called "Blackwater" (now call "Academi" or "Academia") and if you look in google image, you will see that the soldiers of Blackwater look like the guards in Absolution! Sorry for my language, i'm french. John